The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by Nicole Blake
Summary: Second book in my series. Tori is left in the Winchester's world without Dean. She has no one. Will she be able to bring him back with a crossroads deal? Will Tori find what she's been looking for? Or will this all start a huge mess for them to clean up.
1. A Little Bit Stronger

**** SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH FINALS! YAY! I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING OKAY. THIS IS THE SECOND PART TO THE SERIES! AND AS ALWAYS, IT'S GREAT HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU SO KEEP IT! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THIS LONG, BUT I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING! I'M GOING ON VACATION IN 3 DAYS AND HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE SOME FREE TIME TO WRITE A BIG CHAPTER! ****

* * *

The house was quite and peaceful as Tori woke. Coming to her senses she quickly realized she wasn't at Bobby's. She was for sure that was where Sam was taking them. Her eyes widen as she looked around the place that she hadn't seen in almost 3 years.

"Manda's?" She whispered to herself. How could this be? Was this all a dream? There were many thoughts running through her head. Had Tori finally cracked under the stress of Medical School? Did she dream that she was fighting demons with the Winchester's? She pushed the blankets off of her and went into the bathroom to look over her in the mirror. She started at herself for quite some time. Breaking her focus was footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello? Whose there?" A young girls voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Tori stepped out of the bathroom and saw her 5'1 little sister standing by the doorway.

"Tori?"

"Hey."

"What the – how the -.. OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed and ran at her, wrapping her arms and holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Wait, where the hell have you been? It's been over a year since anyone has ever heard or spoke to you."

Tori laughed a little and then the gapping hole in heart started to ache. "It's a long story. And honestly you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"Oh Yeah? Try me."

"Okay fine, but you have to be open ears for everything, okay?"

"Promise."

Tori began with the night and the headache, she ended with the note, she pulled it out of her pocket and handed the note to her sister. She watched as her sister cried as she read it. Manda really didn't ask any question she just looked at Tori and gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke.

"It's okay. I'm not sure how I got back here though. I was in the Impala with Sam and the last thing I told myself is I wanted to see you." She went deep into thought and remembers what the trickster had said about if she wanted something bag enough she could have it.

"That's it!" Tori yelled.

"What?" Manda asked her with confusion.

"Nothing, I just know how I ended up here now."

Once again Tori had to explain to her what she was and how powerful she was. They talked for a long time about life and family and were able to catch up on everything. Tori knew she didn't belong in this world. She explained to Manda that she couldn't stay, but she wouldn't be gone forever. Manda understood, she gave Tori a hug and said her goodbyes. Tori closed her eyes and told herself that she wanted to see Blake, her roommate; she needed to check on her and her dog. Within a second Tori was in a house and she could her someone showering. She glanced around and saw her pit-bull snoring on the couch.

"Crowley!" The dog popped his head up out of the couch and came barreling towards her, attacking her with tons of kisses. Tori couldn't help but to laugh as the dog kept licking her.

"Blake?" She called out through the bathroom door.

"Whose there?!" Her voice had panic in it.

"Um Tori?"

"Tori?" She questioned.

Blake stepped out of the bathroom and sprayed her with holy water.

"Um, not a demon? What the hell?"

"It's really you! Oh my God." Blake cried as she hugged Tori.

"What do you mean it's really me?"

"You will never believe this even if I swore on everything."

"Yeah? Try me."

Blake explained that since the night she went missing there had been people coming to the house demanding Blake tells them where Tori was. She explained that they had a girl that looked just like her try to come in, but Crowley didn't let it fly, it was like he knew.

"How'd you know they were demons?" Tori asked finally.

"Christo."

Tori felt a smile find it's way to her lips. "That's my girl."

"So you're finally done hiding?" Blake asked.

"Hiding? I wasn't hiding."

"Then where the hell were you?"

Tori was hesitate to answer her question. "I was with the Winchester's."

"Are you fucking serious? Like Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah." She frowned holding the necklace Sam gave her not to long ago.

"Why'd you come back? They're fucking dicks aren't they?"

"No. They are everything you'd think they would be."

"Then what happened?"

Tori couldn't hold it back anymore, between explaining the story to her sister; she knew she would breakdown with Blake.

She started once again with the pain and then the horrible ending. But this time, she could barley make words. She let Blake read the note.

"Oh God Tori, I'm so sorry." She hugged her. "You're the girl that changed Dean Winchester."

"Blake, you're not going to like what I'm getting ready to say but, I've gotta do it."

"What are you planning Tori?"

"I have to go back. Sam is more than likely going crazy trying to find me and Bobby is just going crazy. I've gotta find a way to save Dean."

"I understand, but there's just one thing."

"Which is?"

"I'm coming with you, no questions asked."


	2. Pumpin' Blood

"Coming with me?" Tori huffed turning to face her.

"Yes. I'm not letting you do this alone. You need me; I can fight my way through demons and other shit that gets in the way. I've watched the show."

Tori let out a strong laugh. "It doesn't work the way you think. It's hard. Harder than what I thought it would be."

"Don't fucking fight with me Tori. You're not leaving me this time. I'm tagging along."

"I don't know if I can get you back with me. My powers may only work on me."

"Powers?" Blake gave her a long hard look.

"Yeeaaahhh, about that. I have powers now." She gave her an innocent smile. "I could have had them before, hell I don't know, I just know that I'm getting better at handling them."

"What. The. Hell. What can you do?"

"Well, first of all I can transport between this world and the supernatural world. When needed I can be super strong. I haven't really tried anything else."

"Well, I'll be damned." Blake gave her a quick smile. "What are you waiting for? Let's get back to Sam Winchester, bitch."

Tori laughed again, being with Blake helped with the pain of losing Dean.

"I'll try it, but I'm making no promises. Crowley. Come."

The dog done as told and stood next to the girls. Tori closed her eyes and thought about them being in Bobby's front yard.

"Tori?" A familiar voice called out. "Tori? Are you okay?" "Tori!"

She blinked a couple of times focusing on the voice calling out to her. When she could finally open her eyes, she was on the ground looking up at the blue sky.

"What happened?" She questioned looking around to find Sam looking right at her. "SAM!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nice to see you too. I would like an explanation on where you have been. "

"I somehow ended up at my sisters. Then I went home to check on Blake and Sam you'll never believe it, but there's Demon's looking for me in my world. They have been coming to the house trying to get Blake -" She glanced around and didn't see Blake or Crowley anywhere.

"Where's Blake?" Looking around the yard there was no sign of them anywhere.

"Sam, where's Blake!"

"She's okay. Her and the dog are inside eating, whatever you done, it wore them out and they were starving. And you, well, you've been out for hours." Sam sighed. "I don't want you to do that again." "If anything happens to you." Sam trailed off.

"If anything happens to me? What Sam?"

"Dean will kill me. He made me promise to take care of you. And watch over you. And I can't do that if you are using your awesome new powers and teleporting to god knows where."

Tori smiled at Sam and told him she wouldn't do it again without talking to him first.

Bobby helped get everyone settled into their new home for now. Blake and Crowley already loved the place. Blake said that it looked just like the one in the show. And she was stunned at how well they matched up.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Dean became some hellhounds chew toy. Tori was no closer to figuring out a way to help Dean. And Sam was in the wind for the second time in two months. They hadn't heard from him in a little over a month. Tori called and left message after message as did Bobby, but neither got a reply or a text. Tori's patience with Sam was wearing thin. She needed to make sure he was okay. She worried about him as much as she worried about Dean. After all, her and Sam were like brother and sisters.

"I'm doing it Bobby!"

"Tori, I don't think you're well enough. What if something happens?"

"What? You're going to tell Dean? He's dead Bobby. And I don't think he's coming back. He's stuck and there's nothing I can do about it." She told him holding back her tears. She hadn't been thinking like that, but she had no choice.

"Fine. But if you find him, bring him home. I need to see my boy."

"Deal."

With that Tori done what she normally done and thought about being with that person. She thought about talking to Sam and everything and she wanted to tell him how much everyone missed him. And like that she was in some skanky motel room in God knows where. The shower was running and she heard two people laughing in the bathroom.

'Oh gross! He's got a chick in there with him. That's so gross.' She thought to herself.

Tori was careful not to make a sound as she exited the door, planning to knock on it so Sam wouldn't know she used her powers.

Three knocks is all it took for Sam to answer the door in just a towel.

"Tori."

"Nice to see you too, Sam." She shoved her way in the door to see a small women standing by the bathroom door.

"Friend of yours?" The small brunette asked Sam.

"Sister-in-law." He answered her.

"Yeah, now get out, bitch." Tori shoved her out of the room.

"That wasn't nice."

"I'm not nice. Now, what the hell? You've had us all worried."

"I'm sorry, I've been working cases."

Tori chuckled "Cases." She told him using air quotes.

"Whatever, Sam. It's one thing to leave me in the wind, but Bobby. He's been so good to you and -"

Before she could say Dean, Sam cut her off. "Don't say his name. I have been driving myself crazy trying to figure out a way to save him."

"Sam." Tori started "I don't think you can. You watched the hellhounds tear him apart, even if you could, what would he come back as? It won't be anything good. You know this. Nothing good will come out of you trying to give yourself to a demon for Dean. Not to mention he will flip the fuck out if he ever finds out what you're doing."

"You just don't get it do you?" He yelled at her. "He's MY brother. It's my fault he's suffering."

"No it's not. He did this because of you. He did this because he would rather die than live his life without you. He did this because he loves you more than anything in this world. You should know this by now. You're his blood. You're his little brother that he always had to protect and that was what he was doing; he was protecting you. You will always be first, Sam."

Sam just looked at her and gave her a sad look. "I can't do this without him."

"Yes you can Sam. You can do this. This is what you were raised to do. You fight every one of those evil bitches that took him from you. You don't stop until you end this you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. Thanks Tori."

"No problem. But I've gotta be heading back now."

"Yeah, be careful. It's a long drive."

"Uh, yeah. About that. I didn't drive."

"You didn't."

"I did. I'm sorry. You wasn't answering anyone and we were all worried about you and I couldn't keep thinking you were dead."

"Tori." He started, but stopped. "I promise from now on, I'll call and check in at least twice a week."

"Not as much as I wanted, but hell, I'll take it!"

She stood up from the bed and hugged Sam.

"Take care, Sam. And be careful. If you need me, you know where you can find me." She gave him a sad smile and turned away "Oh! And call Bobby! He's going nuts!"

Sam just nodded and watched as she disappeared.

* * *

Tori spent most days in her room since her visit to Sam. Bobby wasn't sure if she as tried from the traveling or if something else was going on that he didn't know about. Bobby was just like any other father to a girl. He was worried. But he knew whatever she was going through she would be able to handle it. Dean Winchester one of the best hunters in the world trained her so he knew her limits on handling shit. Bobby spent most of his days training up Blake, making sure she was ready for a demon attack.

"Tori?" Blake called up the stairs.

Tori didn't answer her; she sat on her bed with the note and Dean's ring clutched in her hand. The realization finally sank in that she was never going to be able to see Dean or even hear his laugh.

"Bobby and I are heading into town. Do you want anything?"

No answer. Tori heard the door slam and the mustang start up and pull away from the house. She sighed and wiped her tears away from her eyes. 4 months. 4 months is all it took to realize that Tori had no clue what she was doing. 4 months is all it took for her to loose her sanity. 4 months doesn't seem long at all, but to Tori 4 months felt like 40 years. With each day she spent in her room, not really coming out for anything but a bite to eat and a shower every other day.

Tori lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling; she came to terms that she was done. She couldn't keep fighting this war that she was never going to win. She was done. Completely done. The day was fading into night. She watched the sunset out of her bedroom window. Blake and Bobby had been gone for a few hours. Tori's stomach was letting her know that she hadn't eaten in a few days.

'Fine, I'll get you some food.' She mumbled to herself and made her way down the stairs. She paused at the fridge not being able to decide what she wanted to eat.

'Mac and Cheese it is.' She sighed and got a cooker out from under the oven, filling it with hot water and placing it on the stove.

She stood bare foot with cheer shorts and a too small tank top on cooking her mac and cheese in the middle of no where South Dakota. She started to think about how she came to this. Everything was going great in her world. She was in Med School, hell she was almost out of med school. She had an awesome apartment in downtown Seattle. A ton of friends, she never could wrap her mind around how she ended up here, broke and making mac and cheese, but she never questioned it, because of Dean.

Tori was caught up in making her mac and cheese she nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a pounding coming from the front door.

Turning the stove off she grabbed her flask of holy water and went to the front door. Her hands shook as she turned the doorknob. Tori's eyes instantly locked at the person standing in front of her. She was frozen.

"Tori." He said with a rasp in his voice and a slight half smile.

Tori couldn't believe her eyes; she was looking at the hunter she thought she would never see again. She was looking at the man she owed everything, but nothing at the same time to. She was looking at Dean Winchester, the man who she would love unconditionally for the rest of her life.

"How the hell - " She cut her own words off and threw holy water in his face. When the water didn't sizzle or even faze him, she went for the silver that Bobby kept on the table by the door. She charged at him wrestling him to the ground.

"Tori! Stop it's me damnit!" He said struggling with her.

"It can't be! I saw you! I saw you tore to pieces! This isn't funny this is bullshit! What the hell do you want?!" Tori's words were harsh as she was spiting them out of her mouth.

Dean finally pinned her. "You've lost a step." He smiled pulling her up to her feet.

"Give me the knife and I'll take any test you want to toss at me."

Tori thought about it for a second and handed the knife over to him. Dean done all the drills that he knew by heart.

"Told you. It's me!"

Tori's eyes filled with tears as she ran towards the dirty hunter throwing her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"My god. I thought.. I thought I'd never be able to touch you again. I've missed you so much."

"Sunshine, you can't get off that easy." He said winking at her while pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
